


Flower Crowns

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Oneshot, Steven Universe - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: a oneshot about flower crowns and pearlmethyst basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so when your topic is just flower crowns in general, it's kinda hard to make a story out of it. But hope you enjoy anyway.

Another a quiet and laid back afternoon at the temple. Steven had spent a few weeks doing a personal arts and crafts mission and was ready to head out to the Crystal Gems. 

“Pearl!” Steven shouts as he rushes to her by the kitchen. 

“Yes, Steven?” she looks at the cheerful child. 

His palm was filled with handmade flower crowns that he spent time making all day. The tints of the flowers matched the color pallets of the Crystal Gems’, and the one with blue and white flowers was obviously Pearl’s. He presented hers’ right away as the elegant gem looked at him curiously. “Here, this is for you!” he said. 

Pearl received it. “Oh, why thank you, Steven.” She grins as she examines the gift. “It looks lovely”. 

“Do you want to know what it is?” Steven asks. 

“I think it’s called a flower crown?” She answers. She puts on the headdress on top of her and fits it like a charm. “How do I look?” her arms fold. 

Steven’s pupils form into stars. “PERFECT!” The tall gem chortles. 

 

The other flower crowns on his hand were presented for Pearl to see. “I made all these other crowns for everyone else to have too.” He explains.  
“This one is for Garnet,” he says showing a larger reddish one. “and these are for Lapis and Peridot” pointing at the ones with violets and green blossoms. Pearl continues to be enthralled by Steven’s work. 

“Garnet is at the barn with the two of them if you want to see them.” she clarifies. “I think they will like the crowns you made.” 

“You think so?” Pearl nods at his question. “Well, I’m gonna head there right now. Glad you like my gift, Pearl!” he rushes to the warp pad while waving farewell at her. “Bye, Steven.” 

As the warp pad flashed and teleported Steven to the countryside, Pearl noticed something lying on the floorboard. A ringlet of purple and white flowers lay in front of Pearl’s eyes, doubtless that it was supposed to be Amethyst’s flower crown. She waited to see if Steven would warp back to the temple and pick it up. But it was discreet for nearly 2 minutes. The elegant gem decides to grab it herself and find Amethyst. 

Pearl exits the house and sees her standing by the railing of the courtyard. She walks to the purple gem observing the marine scenery. Soon Amethyst turns to the taller gem wearing the aesthetic flower crown.   
“What’s on your hair, Pearl?” she asks.   
“It’s a flower crown. Steven made a bunch for all of us.” She replies. “I think this one is yours.” 

She brings out the purple floret headdress and offers it to Amethyst. “Thanks. Just put it on my head for me” she says. 

“I don’t see why you can just put it on yourself.” Pearl says cynically while placing it on her white and frizzed hair. 

She decides to stay with Amethyst outside for no apparent reason, but perhaps to keep her company even if she probably did not want any. They both were internally wondering what they were both thinking of and what they were doing outside. Most specifically, how was Steven able to find the flowers for the crowns?

They did not bother to take a look at each other for the entire time they gazed at nowhere. Once the atmosphere was getting too noiseless, Pearl takes off her flower crown and guises at it once more. “You know, this crown could use little more roses.” she says. 

“Is it because of Rose?” Amethyst assumes.

“No, it just reminds me of a few things…” Pearl recalls the time she was in Empire City when she threw a rose off a balcony. “…But yeah Rose is one of them I guess…”

The purple gem snorts. “I thought you were over her, are you?” 

“Yes I am. I’m just saying this would look a lot better with roses.” Pearl clarifies. “Don’t tell Steven…”

“I think you’d hurt the little guy’s feelings if he heard you.” Amethyst says. They both conclude chuckling. 

Amethyst glances yet again at the gem beside her and stares at her presence mixed with the floret headdress. In her point of view, flower crowns seem to make her look a lot more charming than she usually does, triggering her to grin marginally. 

“Well, I think you look great anyway without roses on your head.” She elucidates. 

Pearl takes the compliment fondly and puts the crown back on. “You also look great yourself Ameth–––“she pauses after accidently locking her vision to Amethyst. 

The purple and white color pallets patently matched with the purple gems complexion. She appeared so much cuter and lovelier with mere flowers on her head bonded with the smile she always gave to her. Her expression shifts from smiling to gawkily thunderstruck, slowly growing faint blue blushes on her face.  
She clears her throat before commenting anything else. “Well uh, I mean, yeah, I think so too.” 

And to think flowers could make the two gems more attractive than they normally think they would. Of course they knew how they felt about each other. But they showed it in rather subtle ways. Out of nowhere, Amethysts moves a little closer to Pearl, then accidently knock into each other and stare at themselves closer. As the tall gem becomes extra flushed, the purple gem laughs for some intention. 

“Maybe you do need some roses.” she says.

“I thought you said I looked fine without them.” Pearl replies. 

“Yeah but I just remembered something.” Amethyst grabs her hand and walks away from the railing. “C’mon, follow me.” Pearl becomes confused with where she was going to take her. What does she remember exactly? They walk back inside the temple and head to the warp pad, still with their arms grasped and their flower crowns on their heads. Later, the beam of light teleports them to a place near the Kindergarten, but was wholly different from the dark and eerie gem location. 

Instead, it was a more of a field of bushes and rosettes. The location reminded Pearl of Rose’s fountain and the Strawberry battlefield. Only this was simply just an abridged Earth garden. They both step out of the warp pad and walk around the field.   
“Amethyst, what is this place?” Pearl asks.   
“Eh, it’s just a place I sometimes bumped into the last time I visited home.” Amethyst explains.

The more they were sightseeing, the more bushes amplified with roses. Amethyst halts Pearl at a certain bush with outwardly millions of roses. “Wait, let’s stop here.” She says, causing Pearl to be curious again. The purple gem began picking out roses from a bush next to them. About four or five was detached as she grabbed each one while avoiding touching the thorns. Pearl tells her to be careful as she removes a quarter of the prickly stem, leaving behind only the flowers. 

“Okay, kneel down for one sec, P.” Amethyst says. Pearl follows while displaying her flower crown to the purple gem. Amethyst tries to attach the roses on the circlet, mixing all the leaves and white and blue blossoms. “I have no idea how Steven puts these on, so you might wanna hold on to the roses.” she says. The rosettes enclosed the crown, completely highlighting Pearl’s texture. She looked as gorgeous as before.

“Now how do I look?” Pearl asks smiling. 

Amethyst takes one look at the elegant gem. “Amazing, Pearl.” She makes one last grin before getting embraced affectionately by the tall gem.

Flower crowns, the most aesthetic thing on the Earth.


End file.
